Anime Battle Royale: Naruto
| image = File:Naruto.jpg | imagewidth = 200px | caption = | host = Itachi-san | link = Anime Battle Royale: Naruto | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = October 17, 2008 | winningfaction = Konoha | roster = Players: #PuzzleGirl #Mekal #Dawh #Prof. Templeton #Kathleen #Prince_Marth85 #Laharl #unreality (CrazyPainter) #Joe's Student #Woon #Panther #CherryLane #GreyCells #Brandonb #Frozen_in_Fire #Wally West #Sinistral | first = Merkal | last = PuzzleGirl, Joe's Student, Panther, GreyCells | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Itachi-san based on Anime characters, following Anime Battle Royale and Anime Battle Royale: Bleached. It began on October 17, 2008 and ended in a Konoha win in D6 (October 30, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules Every Night there are 3 Options. You can Attack, Defend (everyone has 2 Defenses that can only be used once), or Train. *Each of Ability, Chakra, Attribute have initial Power Levels expressed as 0,25,50 - these are probabilities, i.e. 25 = 1/4 chance of success *Training: Every time you train you add a 25 point increment to whichever Power you want. If someone Attacks you while training, they're success probability is their Attack percentage-50. Training is limitless until you reach 100 or max. If an Attack fails while someone is Training, they cannot be found. Also, Training takes precedence over all other Night Actions, meaning you get the benefits of the Training immediately. *Attacking: Abilities cannot be used 2 Nights in a row. Both Ability and Chakra are considered Attacks. In order to achieve your Special Power you must train to get 100 in both Ability and Attribute. Special Powers may not be used 2 Nights in a row. If your Attack fails (whether it be Ability or Chakra based), then you have a chance to use your Attribute. I.E. Gaara has a 50% of killing with a normal Attack right now. If he fails, he only has a 25% chance of controlling himself and not Attacking a random person.Added: For every successful Kill you get a 25 point boost in a random Power. If the random Power is already maxed out at 100, then nothing happens. *Defenses: If using a Trap, you have a 50% chance of learning your Attacker's Identity. If using a clone, you're Attacker has a 50% chance of learning your Identity. If you have 2 different kinds of Defense you may ask to use one specifically in your PM. *Nobody with BTSC can Attack the same person on the same Night as their comrade(s) with BTSC. *Also, there are 3 random players (1 from each faction) who will be able to get a perfect Defense Breaking Kill on someone if they know their exact Identity. They cannot guess 2 Nights in a row. Every encounter will happen at 1/4 Locations randomly. Rules for some places are : *The Desert: Gaara and Sasori have automatic Defense in addition to their Attacks when fighting here *The Forest: Shikamaru has auto-Def in addition to their Attacks when fighting here *The River: Kisame has auto-Def in addition to their Attacks when fighting here *The Cliffs: Sai and Deidara have auto-Def in addition to their Attacks when fighting here Orochimaru's Proposal: * All happens in 1 Night, and will require a small Night Post so everyone knows what's about to happen possibly. * Acceptance requires the Majority of the party (Konoha or Akatsuki). Once given, Itachi and Naruto get 100% Defense Breaking kill on Orochimaru. * If Accepted, Orochimaru's group and the allied group won't be able to hurt each other (with 2 exceptions) at Night and this will be explicit in the Night Posts so everyone will know that the group accepted. If Declined, Orochimaru will become known to all. And if Accepted Orochimaru's Group will still have to kill one person on their new comrades' side (Itachi or Naruto). Role Description Akatsuki - win by killing everyone else, unless a contract is signed with Orochimaru. Each Akatsuki pair has BTSC. *Itachi - Wiped out the entire Uchiha clan except for his little brother, who he left alive to avenge him, and left Konoha to join Akatsuki in hopes of achieving more power. Partners with Kisame. **Ability(50): Sharingan - Itahi will learn the ID of whoever he kills with the Sharingan. **Chakra(50): Fire natured. **Attribute(0): Humility - Itachi is extremely arrogant and will expose his name to his victim if he opts not to kill them. **Special Power: Mangekou Sharingan - Can manipulate one person's entire Night Actions and then get a successful kill on them. This will be ineffective against Hidan and other Sharingan users if they have activated the Mangekou. **Defense: One time he will not be able to be found while performing an unexpected mission from Akatsuki's Leader. Another he will use a Shadow Clone. *Kisame - The Monster of the Hidden Mist and former leader of the Seven Swords. Partners with Itachi **Ability(50): Samheda - Kisame's great sword will lower every one of his victims powers by 25 for their encounter, then he will attack. **Chakra(50): Water natured **Attribute(0): Calmness - Kisame has a mean temper. If he gets angry he will reveal his role. **Special Power: Sucks all of the Chakra from his opponent for the entire Night and he will attack after. **Defense: 2 Water Clones *Deidara - Thinks destruction is art and that art is beauty that only lasts for a brief moment, like an explosion. Uses high energy bombs and can control them remotely. Partners with Sasori **Ability(50): Explosive clay - if his kill fails it will still injure his victim enough to cancel their actions that Night. **Chakra(50): Earth and Wind natured. **Attribute(0): Speed - the faster Deidara gets, the more unlikely anyone will be able to identify him. **Special Power: Massive Explosion - will kill (with a 50% chance) everyone in an area of Deidara's choosing, unless Kakashi is there to stop it. **Defense: 2 Earth Clones *Sasori - Once a shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village. He murdered the Kazekage and now uses him as his personal weapon in the form of a Human Puppet. Partners with Deidara and often argues with him that art is beauty that lasts forever. **Ability(50): Puppet Master - Will Summon the Third Kazekage and be able to Break any Defense, but not interfere with Training. **Chakra(50): Fire and Water natured **Attribute(0): The Defensive Power of his puppet made from Hiroku. If the defense is low, Sasori will be exposed and reveal his Identity to his opponent. **Special Power - Human Puppet Technique - If he kills his target he will make them into his puppet and be able to utilize any power they once had while alive. Needless to say, he will know who it was that he killed. **Defense: A Trap, and a Sand Clone *Hidan - For what Hidan lacks in power, he makes up for with immortality. He will be very difficult to bring down. Partners with Kakuzu. **Ability(50): Immortality - nearly immortal, it will take 2 people to kill him at Night. And during the day, it will take 4 people to vote for him. Each figure increases by 1 each time he Trains. When using his Ability, Hidan also Attacks at the same probability of his Chakra Attack. **Chakra(25): Taijustu (weak - can only reach a maximum of 50) **Attribute(25): Silence - Hidan is loud mouth and will easily give out his name unless he trains his tongue. **Special Power - Sacrificial Contract - Hidan will link his body to his victim and therefore control their Night Actions. He will not go out of his way to kill them himself afterward. **Defense: Can't be found, a sacrificial person will distract his Attacker *Kakuzu - The member in charge of Akatsuki's finances. Ruthless and will kill someone the moment the get on his bad side. That is the reason he partners with Hidan - because he cannot kill the immortal jerk. Money will sway Kakuzu though. **Ability(50): Medical Ninjutsu - can save someone of his choosing. Anyone, even himself. **Chakra(50): Taijutsu **Attribute(0): Generosity: All of his enemies have high bounties if found alive. If Kakuzu does not kill them, he will accept the money in exchange for his name. **Special Power: In addition to his Attack, Kakuzu can ask Zetsu (a fellow member of Akatsuki) to spy on anyone and obtain their Identity for him. **Defense: 2 Traps Orohimaru's Ambition: Orochimaru and his Disciples can win by killing everyone else, with a contract with Konoha as long as they kill Naruto, or with a contract with Akatsuki as long as they kill Itachi. They all have BTSC. *Orochimaru: Was slighted from becoming Hokage by his Sensei Sarutobi. Now he is filled with vengeance and wants the Leaf Village Konoha crushed. He was also once a member of Akatsuki. They want him dead for what he knows, since that knowledge poses a threat to their organization. Orochimaru made enemies with Itachi specifically. Since Orochimaru is wise, he may find that fighting this battle on two fronts may not be in his best interests and may choose to Post an offer to one of the groups. This will be discussed later. **Ability(25): Snake's Poison - Will kill his victim on the next Night, after they take action. He will also have clouded their mind and make their vote for them the Next Day **Chakra(50): Possesses capability for all natures **Attribute(25): Intelligence - If he does not Attack he will pose a riddle to his opponent. The difficulty of the riddle is directly proportional to the level of the attribute. 25 being easy, 100 being very difficult. If a riddle is not correctly answered that person will be inactive that Night, since they are baffled. **Special Power: Can resurrect Sasuke or Kabuto, but only at half the strength they had when they last lived. **Defense: Can't be found twice while checking up on his forbidden research. *Kabuto: Orochimaru's purest disciple. Sasori gave Orochimaru Kabuto when they were Akatsuki partners, but no one knows why Kabuto chose to stay so loyal. He will follow his master anywhere. **Ability(50): Medical Ninjutsu - can save anyone including himself. **Chakra(25): Wind **Attribute(25): Intelligence - if his Attack fails, he will gain the Identity of his opponent. **Special Power: Can put an entire area to sleep and will learn all of their Identities. **Defense: A Trap, a sacrificial body will distract his attacker *Sasuke: Sasuke has thrown his life away for one purpose. To kill his older brother Itachi who took everything away from him. Sasuke is the ultimate avenger and will stop at nothing to kill his brother. **Ability(50): Sharingan - Will learn the Identity of anyone he kills. **Chakra(50): Fire and Lightning natured **Attribute(0): Speed - The faster Sasuke makes himself, the less likely his opponent will have a chance to Identify him. **Special Power: Mangekou Sharingan - Can control the entire Night actions of anyone and will then kill them once they return. This will be ineffective against Hidan and other Sharingan users if they have activated the Mangekou. **Defense: Will sacrifice 2 people to distract his Attackers Konoha Shinobi - Win by killing everyone else, unless a contract is signed with Orochimaru. Kakashi leads a Team of four including Naruto, Sakura and Sai. All four have BTSC.: *Kakashi: Famous throughout the Ninja world as the Copy Ninja based on how many moves he has ripped off of other people over the years. He also has developed some of his own techniques for assassinations. **Ability(50): Sharingan - Will learn the Identity of anyone he kills. **Chakra(25): Has it all except Wind **Attribute(25): Intelligence - the more Kakashi Trains his mind, the easier it will be for him to Identify the people he lets live. **Special Ability: Mangekou Sharingan - Can control the entire Night actions of anyone and will then kill them once they return. This will be ineffective against Hidan and other Sharingan users if they have activated the Mangekou. **Defense: A Shadow Clone, and cannot be found while visiting Obito's Gave *Naruto: The self-proclaimed "World's Greatest Ninja!" He loves to make friends, but when it comes to Akatsuki and Orochimaru, he realizes that there is no hope there and is prepared to fight. **Ability(25): The Nine-tails Fox (the Kyuubi) - A Defense Breaking Attack using his red-chakra. **Chakra(50): Wind natured **Attribute(25): Control over the Kyuubi. If Naruto has low control over the Kyuubi, if his Attack fails he will go wild and attack an unintended target. **Special Power: With full control of the Kyuubi, Naruto can ask Jiraiya to spy on any character and get an Identity from him. **Defense: 2 Shadow Clones *Sakura: Tsunade's disciple. Sakura has the potential to become even greater than her Master. **Ability(50): Medical Ninjutsu - Can save anyone including herself. **Chakra(25): Taijutsu **Attribute(25): Mentality - Sakura often feel she is worthless because she has failed her comrades in the past. Build up her mental toughness so that she does not reveal her role to her opponent. **Special Power: In addition to her Healing or Attack, she can ask Granny Chiyo to resurrect Gaara at full strength. This will only work for Gaara though. **Defense: Can't be found while studying medicine with Tsunade *Sai: A mysterious ninja pulled from a special ops group of ANBU. It is not known if he can be trusted, but for now, Team Kakashi doesn't have much choice. **Ability(25): Artistic Ninjustu - Whatever Sai paints he turn into reality. If he does not get a successful kill, then he will blind his opponent with the ink of his attack and halve all their powers for that Night. **Chakra(25): Taijutsu **Attribute(50): Combo Attack. If Sai fails to kill his opponent, he may still have a shot. He can bind them, while another player gets the kill. Essentially, Sai's Attribute level will be added to the other Attacker's Attack level. If 3 people are Attacking, the combo will break Defenses. **Special Power: In addition to his Attack, Sai cannot be lured away from the Cliffs. **Defense: A trap, an Ink Clone *Gaara: The current Kazekage of the Sand Village and life-long friend of Naruto. Gaara feels he owes Konoha a great debt and has come to help. **Ability(25): He possesses the One-tail Raccoon (the Ichibi) which is a Defense Breaking Attack. **Chakra(50): Wind **Attribute(25): Control of the Ichibi. If his Attack fails, he will lose control and Attack a random player. **Special Power: In addition to his Full Control over the Ichibi, Gaara cannot be lured away from the Desert. **Defense: Kankuro and Temari will both sacrifice themselves for Gaara. *Rock Lee: A boy with no talent what-so-ever as a ninja, trained and trained and trained. Now he is known as the Green Beast of Konoha and a Taijutsu specialist. He will protect his Nindo, his "Way of the Ninja" at all costs. **Ability(25): Drunken Boxing - If his Attack fails he will have bewildered his opponent so much that they will not be able to act that Night. **Chakra(50): Taijutsu **Attribute(25): Endurance - If his Attack fails, he will get in an extra Training session and boost a random Power. **Special Power: Opening the Gates of Divination - The most powerful Taijustu combination move ever. It is a Defense Breaker and will also allow Lee to Protect someone else that Night. **Defense: Gai-sensai will sacrifice himself, and he can't be found while doing 10,000 push-ups in his dojo. *Shikamaru: Known as the smartest Ninja in Konoha. He's regarded as a youthful general, since his decision making is so quick and accurate in tough situations. **Ability(50): Shadow Bind Combo - will add this level to any other Attacking Ninja's level to form a combo on his target. If three or more people are attacking it will be Defense Breaking and a definite kill. No matter what happens, Shikamaru will learn the Identity of his target, since it only takes the slightest clue for his to determine most things. **Chakra(25): Taijutsu (weak, can only reach a maximum of 50) **Attribute(25): Intelligence: If his target survives they will be asked a riddle that's difficulty is based on the level of this Attribute. If they cannot answer correctly, they will be Action-less that Night since they are baffled. **Special Power: Cannot be lured from the Forest and will Shadow Bind everyone in the entire area. **Defense: A Trap, Asuma-sensai will sacrifice himself *Neji: With his Byakugan Eye Technique, there really isn't anything Neji can't see. He's the ultimate lookout and a Chakra specialist. **Ability(25): Byakugan - No matter if his kill is successful or not, Neji will learn 1 type of Chakra his opponent has. He will also lower the Attack probability of anyone Attacking him by 50% since no one can sneak up on him. **Chakra(25): Taijutsu **Attribute(50): Intelligence - In addition to knowing their Chakra, Neji can learn the Identity of the Character as well. **Special Power: Can see all the Chakras of an entire area and which types are fighting each other. **Defense: Lord Hyuga will sacrifice himself, and he cannot be found while helping Hinata train. Host's Summary Winning Faction Konoha: *Puzzlegirl - Neji *Mekal - Shikamaru *Dawh - Naruto *Prof. Templeton - Sai *Joe's Student - Sakura *Panther - Gaara *GreyCells - Rock Lee *Wally West - Kakashi MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Itachi-san #Puzzlegirl - Neji #Mekal - Shikamaru - Lynched D1 #Dawh - Naruto - Killed N6 by Kakuzu #Prof. Templeton - Sai - Killed N6 by Naruto #Kathleen - Deidara - Lynched D2 #Prince Marth - Kakuzu - Killed N6 by Gaara and Kakashi #Laharl - Kabuto - Killed N6 by Neji #unreality (CrazyPainter) - Sasori - Lynched D3 #Joe's Student - Sakura #woon - Sasuke - Lynched D6 #Panther - Gaara #Cherry Lane - Orochimaru - Lynched D4 #GreyCells - Rock Lee #Brandonb - Hidan - Killed N6 by Sai #Frozen in Fire - Kisame - Killed N3 by Kakashi and Kabuto #Wally West - Kakashi - Killed N6 by Kabuto #Sinistral - Itachi - Lynched D5 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games Category:HybridGames